Une vie rythmée
by Jeong Si Eun
Summary: Naruto est un orphelin qui n'a pour seul hobie la musique classique et son violon . Il entre dans l'académie de sa marraine et va-y faire plus de rencontres qu'il ne l'aurait pu espérer .Résumé pourrit je sais ... Rated M pour plus tard .


Bonjour à tous merci à tous ceux qui liront cette fic qui n'avancera surement pas assez vite pour tous … Mais bon , merci de lire et de laisser des commentaires si vous aimez ! Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes n'hésitez pas ! A bientôt Seika

* * *

Je suis juste un bâtard. Un bâtard qui à la musique classique dans la peau .Un bâtard qui n'a ni parents, ni amis. Je suis un bâtard qui à en tout et pour tout un violon. Un violon qui n'est ni beau ni magique. Ou tout du moins je ne pense pas .Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi un bâtard comme moi se lamente ainsi ; c'est très simple. De l'ordre d'un malentendu . Un putain de malentendu qui va me propulser sur la scène internationale .Mais çà , je ne le savais pas encore …

* * *

Je me dirige vers mon établissement scolaire . C'est un gros immeuble surplombé d'un magnifique clocher . Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa .je suis le fils d'un riche entrepreneur et j'étudie à l'école de Konoha . C'est l'école la plus prestigieuse pour tout les arts confondus. Je suis inscrit en section Musique Classique .Je suis beau et fier de l'être . Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai 5 ans et demie .je conte devenir plus tard un musicien hors pair . Il paraît que je suis plus que doué. Je pense donc que ce jour allait être un premier septembre calme et habituel , s'était mal connaître le phénomène qui allait se dérouler malgré moi.

* * *

Hello , la compagnie ! Moi c'est Naruto . je suis un beau blond qui fait des ravages auprès des deux gentes confondues grâce à mon charme et à mon talent fou au violon .Je suis orphelin mais rassurer vous je suis plein de bonne humeur et de joie de vivre ! avec moi , impossible de s'ennuyer . je dévore la vie à pleine quenottes ! Blague à part ; je suis venu dans ce lycée ( Qui entre nous est dirigé par ma marraine qui est une vraie psycopathe ) parce que je suis , sois disant , un prodige qui mérite une école de ce niveau en matière de cours de musique . Vous savez , je ne peut rien lui refuser. Je me dirigeait donc tranquillement vers ce que je pensait être le tableau d'affichage quand un abruti me fonça dedans . Vous vous rendez compte ? Bien que je le surplombait d'environ dix centimètres celui-ci me dit violemment : ca va pas ? Regarde ou tu vas , bouffon ! C'était un grand ténébreux aux yeux onyx . Il était beau comme un dieu. Mais tout cela ne rimait à rien , je le nia donc regardant au passage dans quelle classe j'était . 3MB .Ok , j'y vais de ce pas .

Derrière moi je sentait le regard de nombreux élèves . Bof c'est pas la première année où je me fait remarquer . si j'allait au bureau de Baa-chan maintenant.

Je n'eut pas le temps de plus y penser que quelqu'un se jetait littéralement sur moi . Baa-chan ? osais-je.

Tsunade :Mon petit Naruto ! Tu as tellemnt changer depuis le temps ! Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père ,tu sais ?

Naruto:Oui il parait … Répondis-je

Naruto : Baa-chan ?

Tsunade : Oui mon petit ?

Naruto : c'est pas que ça me gène mais tu est dans la cours en train de m'étouffer avec ta poitrine devant tout tes élèves alors ; pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait ?

Tsunade : Bien-sûr mon chéri =D

Naruto : Arrète ça s'il te plait bien ! ///////// Les élèves risquent de se faire des idées ….

Tsunade : (En me lâchant) Oui tu as raison ; mais si je suis venu te chercher c'est parce que tu vas devoir passer le test d'entrée dans 20 minutes ! Bien-sûr j'ai pris soin de ton instrument il t'attend dans ta loge alors vas- y .Et n'oublie pas que toute l'école sera présente ! (Rajouta-t-elle alors que je m'éloignait déjà vers la salle de concert )

* * *

Pendant que le blond s'éloignait Tsunade commença à appeler certaine personnes

Tsunade : Kiba Inuzuka . Ino Yamanaka . Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa sont priés de tous venir avec moi .

Les autres rendez-vous dans la salle de concert pour le test d'entrée de la section musique !

Tous les élèves se sont dirigés vers la salle de nous regroupa et nous dit :

Bien vous êtes 5 à rentrer en section musique cette année vous 4 étiez au courant tandis que Naruto , le blond qui est déjà parti vers les coulisses ne c'est pas du tout préparé !

Les 4 : QUOI ! Mais comment va-t-il se débrouiller alors ?

Tsunade : Ne vous inquiéter donc pas , il a de la ressource ! Bien j'ai formé les groupes suivants : Kiba à la trompette avec Ino au violoncelle. Sakura seule à la flute traversière et Sasuke seul au piano.

Ino : Madame , quel est l'instrument de Naruto ?

Tsunade : Tu à déjà retenu son nom ? T'aurait-il tapé dans l'œil ? Et pour répondre à ta question , il joue du violon .

Maintenant , zou ! Dans les vestiaires.

* * *

Dans la salle de concert.

Tsunade : Bien ! Après les talentueux Kiba et Ino nous avons entendu la magnifique Sakura qui nous à interprété « Morning « de Grieg

Maintenant Sasuke Uchiwa va nous interpréter la campanella de liszt au piano .

Tsunade : Magnifique ! Maintenant j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Naruto Uzumaki qui va nous interpréter avec un autre élève de l'école Shino Abruame Tzigane de Ravel.

Je tiens à vous dire que vu que celui-ci n'a eu à peine le temps de lire une seule fois sa partition avant cette épreuve il aura ces partitions , bien qu'il me semble qu'elles soient totalement inutiles…

* * *

Dans les coulisses

Sakura : Bonne chance !

Naruto Merci

Sur ce lui et son partenaire rentrèrent en scène .Contrairement aux dire de Tsunade , il ne prit pas ses partitions .

Il connaissait déjà le morceau . Une vaste blague se disait-il.

Tout le monde fut étonné et se moquèrent de lui soudain Naruto , malgré les injures se mit en position et dès qu'il commença à jouer , un silence royal prit place dans la salle de concert .

Ils étaient tous subjugués . Naruto était tout bonnement incroyable !

Tsunade : Bravo à tous vous êtes tous acceptés dans cet établissement les cours commenceront dès demain à 8 h .Vous êtes libres à présents !

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors ? cela vous à plus ? J'éspère en tout cas la suite devrait être mise en ligne pour le dimanche 21 février si tout va bien !

N'hésitez pas , commentez et dites moi vos impressions et vos commentaires .Tout est bon à prendre . A bientôt . Seika


End file.
